


Chow mein, dedukcje i odkrycia

by ToriHuff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriHuff/pseuds/ToriHuff
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. Sherlock i John wychodzą razem na kolację. Sherlock zabawia siebie (i Johna) dedukując zawstydzające i/lub niemoralne rzeczy na temat związków innych gości w restauracji. Jednego wieczoru, John wskazuje parę, która wygląda na chorobliwie w sobie zakochaną, ufającą sobie, totalnie szczęśliwych razem – w innych słowach po prostu nuda, jednak w momencie, gdy Sherlock zaczyna opisywać parę, doktor zdaje sobie sprawę, że ten opis doskonale również pasuje do niech obydwu, mimo, że nie są razem.





	Chow mein, dedukcje i odkrycia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chow Mein, Deductions and Realisations](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/407688) by Jennistar1. 



> Tytuł oryginalny: Chow Mein, Deductions and Realisations
> 
> Link do oryginału: www.fanfiction.net/s/6265358/1/Chow-Mein-Deductions-and-Realisations
> 
> Autor: starjenni (na fanfiction Jennistar1)
> 
> Beta: Stiarna 
> 
> Zgoda na tłumaczenie: Tak
> 
> Prawa autorskie: ani ja, ani autorka nie mamy i nigdy mieć ich nie będziemy

* * *

 

\- A ten mężczyzna przy tamtym stoliku – powiedział Sherlock, wskazując swój "aktualny obiekt dedukcji" pałeczkami do jedzenia – to zmagający się z problemami finansowymi bankier, który prawdopodobnie, tuż za chwilę, dostanie smsa od swojej żony, w którym ona go poinformuje, że wie o jego romansie z ich gosposią.

John spojrzał w kierunku, który właśnie wskazał Sherlock. Ujrzał faceta z mysią twarzą, w starym garniturze, wyglądającego na przestraszonego i nieźle zdenerwowanego, a jego jedzenie było nietknięte.

\- Skąd niby możesz to wiedzieć? – zapytał.

Sherlock ugryzł kawałek sajgonki.

\- Spinki do mankietów – powiedział, z pełnymi ustami.

John obejrzał się przez ramię. Telefon mężczyzny właśnie zaczął dzwonić, a ten spojrzał na niego z niepokojem, zanim odebrał i zaczął rozmowę. Z telefonu wydobyły się krzyki i wrzaski, a gdy zaczął mówić, jego głos można było usłyszeć nawet przy ich stoliku.

\- Co… nie, oczywiście, że ja… co masz na myśli mówiąc, że ona ci powiedziała… kochanie, poczekaj, słonko, ona… cóż, ona kłamie… nie, oczywiście, że nie podważam nic… czekaj, możesz zamknąć się po prostu na chwilę, bo chcę… halo? Halo?!

Jego telefon zamarł. Mężczyzna przeklął i rzucił telefon na stolik. John nie mógł się powstrzymać: parsknął i zaczął niekontrolowanie się śmiać w swoje chow mein. Sherlock również krótko się zaśmiał, po czym zjadł kolejną sajgonkę.

\- Jak? – zapytał John, kiedy w końcu odzyskał oddech.

Sherlock położył pałeczki obok swojego talerza w zamyśleniu. – Jego garnitur ma już kilka ładnych lat, jednak spinki do mankietów są nowe i zrobione z diamentów. Ktoś musiał je mu dać. Wygląda na zdenerwowanego, a jego obrączka jest na stoliku, zamiast na jego palcu – problemy małżeńskie w takim razie. Prawdopodobnie spinki były prezentem od kochanki i prawdopodobnie jego żona zobaczyła je i zdała sobie sprawę o istnieniu romansu. Spinki są bardzo w jego stylu, błyszczące i masywne, więc jest możliwość, że kimkolwiek jest kochanka, jest ona bardzo blisko rodziny i wie, co mężczyzna lubi, co udowadnia fakt, że jego garnitur, mimo, że zniszczony, jest perfekcyjnie wyprany i wyprasowany. Jeśli ich małżeństwo ma kryzys, jest małe prawdopodobieństwo, że żona spędziłaby tak dużo czasu dbając o jego ubrania. W takim razie kochanką jest gosposia. Żona musiała zobaczyć spinki i albo wspomniała o nich gosposi, która się przyznała, albo zgadła, że to gosposia i skonfrontowała się z nią. Tak czy inaczej, mężczyzna tak często sprawdzał swój telefon, że było oczywiste, że jest świadomy faktu, że jego romans już wyszedł prawdopodobnie na jaw, a jego żona może w każdej chwili do niego zadzwonić.

\- Genialne, po prostu genialne – powiedział John, wpatrując się w Sherlocka.

Sherlock posłał mu jedno z tych typowych spojrzeń, którymi zazwyczaj obdarowuje go, gdy John powie coś pozytywnego o nim. Tak jakby nie był do końca pewny, czy John mówi to na serio, czy nie. Tak jakby musiał sprawdzić, czy John jednak z niego przypadkiem nie szydzi lub nie drwi. W tym krótkim spojrzeniu można było ujrzeć wrażliwość i podatność na zranienie, co zawsze sprawiało, że serce Johna skręcało się boleśnie. Doktor zastanawiał się, z jakimi reakcjami na jego dedukcyjne umiejętności musiał wcześniej spotkać się Sherlock, zanim spotkał Johna.

Nie chcąc myśleć o tym nieprzyjemnym temacie, John wziął kolejny kawałek kurczaka i rozejrzał się po sali w poszukiwaniu kolejnej ofiary. Kilka stolików od nich siedziała para: wysoki czarnowłosy mężczyzna oraz uśmiechająca się blondynka. – Dobra, a tamci? – zapytał John, wskazując na pobliską dwójkę.

Sherlock spojrzał na nich przelotnie. – Randka – odparł krótko, bardziej zainteresowany smażonym ryżem z jajkiem.

John przewrócił oczami. Nawet on byłby w stanie to wydedukować. Nie mogli oderwać od siebie wzroku, dużo się uśmiechali, a w dodatku mieli świeczkę na stoliku. – Więcej – zażądał. Nie chciał się do tego przyznawać, ale „dedukowanie" ludzi stało się szybko jego ulubioną grą. Oglądanie, jak Sherlock dzięki jednemu, precyzyjnemu spojrzeniu dowiaduje się wszystkiego o innych. Dzięki temu uczył się tak wiele o innych ludziach. Dzięki temu uczył się tak dużo o Sherlocku. To, co mężczyzna zauważał pierwsze, a co zauważał ostatnie; to, co uważał za ważne, a to, co uważał za nieistotne; jak to po prostu robił – to wszystko było uzależniające w niesamowity, fascynujący sposób.

Sherlock westchnął, jednak John znał go zbyt dobrze, by myśleć, że jego przyjaciel jest tym znudzony. Sherlock to ten typ człowieka, który po prostu nie potrafi się nie popisać przy jakiejkolwiek nadarzającej się okazji. John obserwuje, jak detektyw znowu odkłada pałeczki, opiera policzek na dłoni i spogląda na parę. Jego oczy, zazwyczaj szarozielone, w świetle świecy są koloru miedzi, a kilka zabłąkanych kosmyków koło jego ucha, przypominają barwę bursztynu i z jakiegoś powodu John nie może przestać na nie patrzeć.

Po około dziesięciu sekundach uważnego obserwowania pary, Sherlock odwraca się do Johna i z powrotem zabiera się za jedzenie. – Więc tak... – zaczyna – Są na randce, ich pierwszej randce, jednak znają się nawzajem znacznie dłużej, jako przyjaciele, bliscy przyjaciele, przez około rok lub coś koło tego. Jednak coś się zmieniło, prawdopodobnie w jakiś dramatyczny, wyrafinowany sposób i teraz postanowili dać sobie szansę. Oboje są zdenerwowani, mężczyzna bardziej, ponieważ myśli, że ma więcej do stracenia, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak. W rzeczywistości, to prawdopodobnie on był tym pierwszym, który zdał sobie sprawę, że to może coś więcej niż przyjaźń, ale nic nie mówił. Mimo to, nie musi się martwić, ponieważ są stworzeni dla siebie – powiedział triumfalnie, jednocześnie zaczynając jeść ryż.

John spojrzał na parę, jednak nie mógł zauważyć niczego więcej niż wcześniej. Zaśmiał się i potrząsnął głową, sięgając po makaron. Nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie załapie do końca, jak Sherlock to robi, pomyślał.

\- Dalej, wytłumacz – odparł John, zdając sobie sprawę, że się czule uśmiecha, jednak nie potrafił się powstrzymać przed robieniem tego.

Sherlock macha roztargniony ręką. – Są dość nerwowi, siedzą daleko od siebie, nie dotykają się, więc to zdecydowanie ich pierwsza randka. Jednak znają się zbyt dobrze jak na pierwszą randkę, więc musieli być już dość blisko jeszcze przed nią.

\- Skąd to wiesz?

\- Pochylają się bardzo blisko siebie, pomimo braku kontaktu, a w dodatku całkiem naturalnie, jakby byli do tego przyzwyczajeni. I kradną sobie kawałki jedzenie z drugiego talerza… masz zamiar to zjeść?

W tej samej chwili mężczyzna zabiera kawałek kurczaka z talerza Johna i wkłada sobie do ust.

John patrzył się zdziwiony. Sherlock kontynuował, jakby przed chwilą w ogóle się nie poruszył.

\- … czego by nie zrobili na pierwszej randce. Na późniejszej, tak, ale nie teraz. Oh, a teraz dotykają się, tylko trochę, by pokazać, że czują się komfortowo z nową sytuacją.

John obejrzał się, by spojrzeć na parę. Palce mężczyzny dotykały delikatnie dłoni kobiety. John spojrzał w dół, lekko przestraszony, na dłonie Sherlocka, jednak były one zdecydowanie koło jego talerza. John od razu zrelaksował się, nie wiedząc, że wcześniej był nawet zdenerwowany.

I wtedy kostka Sherlocka dotknęła jego kostki.

John zamarł. Kostka Sherlocka była zakryta skarpetką, jednak John wciąż mógł wyczuć promieniujące ciepło, tuż obok jego nogi. Spojrzał na Sherlocka, ale mężczyzna był najwidoczniej zbyt skupiony na ryżu, by dostrzec, że coś jest nie tak. I Boże, czy Sherlock zawsze siedzi tak blisko niego…? Pochylają się ku sobie tak bardzo, że ich głowy praktycznie się dotykają, a mimo to John nie zauważył, nigdy tego nie zauważył, ponieważ zawsze tak siedzą, a gdy cofnął się w myślach wstecz, to zdał sobie sprawę, że zawsze siedzieli tak blisko…

Spojrzał nerwowo na parę. Tak, siedzieli dokładnie tak samo, jak on i Sherlock. Z pewną trudnością, gdyż kostka Sherlocka wciąż dotykała jego stopy, gorączkowo przewinął do tyłu przemowę Sherlocka w swojej głowie.

\- Skąd wiesz, że mężczyzna jest bardziej zdenerwowany? – zapytał, a jego gardło zrobiło się nagle suche. Czemu aż tak suche? Czuł się niemal tak jak ta prawie trzęsąca się blondynka, na Boga!

Sherlock westchnął. – To proste. To kobieta kontroluje rozmowę, ale mężczyzna stara się poświęcać uwagę tylko jej, a kiedy mówi, patrzy prosto na nią, jakby tylko ona istniała na świecie, a swoje słowa dobiera bardzo uważnie. Częściej niż rzadziej, sprawia, że ona się śmieje, a kiedy on się uśmiecha, robi to właściwie i tylko dla niej. Kiedy ona nie patrzy, on spogląda na nią z mieszaniną czułości i paniki, pokazując, jak bardzo się martwi, że mógłby stracić jej przyjaźń. Ona oczywiście nic o tym nie wie.

John ma wrażenie, że jego serce zamarło i nie chce zacząć bić ponownie. Całkowicie zapomniał o swojej chińszczyźnie, mogąc jedynie siedzieć i patrzeć się na Sherlocka, który wyjaśniał swoje dedukcje. Po chwili jego serce znowu biło, jednak tym razem szybciej, niż kiedykolwiek, czuł to…

Kostka Sherlocka wciąż przyciśnięta do jego stopy, gdy on sam wciąż pochylał się w stronę Johna, a John zaczął nagle rozmyślać, jakim cudem wcześniej tego nie zauważył - tych wszystkich zerknięć, tego skoncentrowanego spojrzenia, tych wszystkich uśmiechów, które dostawał, gdy Sherlock wrzeszczał na tłum policjantów. Nawet, gdy Sherlock był w okropnym humorze, a John powiedział tylko w połowie coś śmiesznego – zawsze widział uśmiech. Sherlock zawsze słuchał i zawsze odpowiadał.

Czuł gule w gardle, jego chow mein stało i stygło, jednak on mógł myśleć tylko o jednej rzeczy.

\- Powiedziałeś, że mężczyzna nie musi się martwić – powiedział John. – Ponieważ są idealni dla siebie. Tak właśnie powiedziałeś. – Jasna cholera, pomyślał.

Sherlock wciąż grzebał w swoim ryżu – jakim cudem on nic nie zauważył? – i minęła chwila, zanim przełknął to, co akurat jadł i spojrzał na Johna.

\- Są całkowicie sobie oddani – powiedział. – Można to stwierdzić po tym, jak siebie obserwują, patrzą na siebie, ich ciągły kontakt wzrokowy. Można to zaobserwować w ciągu pierwszych sześciu miesięcy związku lub coś koło tego, ale nie później. Wciąż są „ogłupiali". I spójrz na kobietę… - wskazał na blondynkę, teraz już całkiem otwarcie, ale najwidoczniej para była zbyt zajęta sobą, by ich zauważyć. – Patrzy głównie na jego oczy i włosy. Prawdopodobnie podziwia to, jak mężczyzna wygląda w blasku świec.

John skrzywił się, faktycznie skrzywił: to było dokładnie to, co on robił, zanim zaczęło się to całe fiasko. Nie mógł wtedy oderwać oczu od Sherlocka. Czy on wyglądał w tamtym momencie tak samo jak ona? Czy jego oczy były tak duże jak jej? Naprawdę, jasna cholera…

\- Idzie im dobrze, zaraz go pocałuje – oznajmił Sherlock, bezceremonialnie przerywając potok myśli Johna. Detektyw obrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na niego i John mógł przysiąc, że jego oczy stały się ciemniejsze, a jego usta stały się bardziej miedziane i bursztynowe niż kiedykolwiek. – Jej ręce przesunęły się do przodu – powiedział Sherlock. – Więc ma zamiar go pocałować.

John spojrzał na jego ręce. One również przesunęły się do przodu.

Nie zastanawiał się dwa razy: pochylił się nad zimnym już makaronem oraz ryżem i zmiażdżył usta Sherlocka w pocałunku.

Myśląc wstecz, wiedział, że powinien się domyślić, że działo się coś podejrzanego, ponieważ Sherlock nie odsunął się, czy nawet nie drgnął, jednak by być szczerym, myśli Johna były zajęte czymś innym w tym czasie.

Kiedy w końcu odsunęli się od siebie, po bardzo długiej i żywej bitwie języków, John w końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że coś jest nie tak. Sherlock śmiał się i to w taki bardzo zadowolony z siebie sposób, jak zawsze, gdy John uświadamiał sobie nagle coś, do czego powinien dojść już dużo wcześniej.

\- Wiedziałem, że na to wpadniesz – powiedział Sherlock, identycznie jak wtedy, gdy doktor wydedukował, o co chodziło z torami w sprawie śmierci młodego chłopaka i jego zaginionego pendrive'a z planami.

John otworzył szeroko oczy w zdziwieniu. – Że co? – wydukał, ale Sherlock w tamtej chwili obracał się już w stronę pary przy odległym stoliku.

\- Dobra robota, wy dwoje – powiedział do nich. John gapił się oniemiały na ciemnowłosego mężczyznę i blond kobietę. Śmiali się, patrząc na niego i Sherlocka. – Czeki przyjdą pocztą – zapewnił ich detektyw.

Para opuściła restaurację, a Sherlock obrócił się z powrotem do Johna.

\- Ty wredny dup… - zaczyna John, lecz zanim mógł dokończyć, Sherlock zdążył położyć rękę na szyi mężczyzny, obdarowując go kolejnym długim i obezwładniającym pocałunkiem.

John nie pamiętał, że był zły na Sherlocka, dopóki było już zbyt późno, by cokolwiek z tym zrobić.


End file.
